Digital cameras are widespread as photographing apparatuses that can hold photographed images as digital data and can be easily used. In recent years, according to the advent of the high-performance CPU, it is possible to photograph not only still images but also a moving image using the digital cameras.
A digital camera that can photograph a still image and moving images before and after the still image by using such a digital camera that can photograph moving images as well has been devised (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-92724